Be As One
|image= |kanji= |rōmaji= |english= |band=w-inds |composer= |song number=6 |starting episode=Episode 61 |ending episode=Episode 72 |previous song=HOLY SHINE |next song=Lonely Person }} Be As One is the sixth ending theme of the anime series Fairy Tail, sang by w-inds. This ending features Gray Fullbuster Characters in Order Appearance =Lyrics= Rōmaji Woe Woe Woe… donna toki demo omotte iru yo aenai himo Everytime I Feel Ah attaka nate no hira kurumareta Heart & Soul hanarezu ni koko ni aru nanigenai yasashisa ni meguri au tabi subete wo dakishimeta kunaru yo I Will -Be As One- kimi wo mamoritai Stay With Me suki da yo Yes You itoshii hito afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara tatta ichido deatta kisekisa hoshi tachi ga musubi kagayaku you ni amatsubu yagate umi ni sosogu yo ni futari kasaneaou Love kimi ga subete honno sukoshi no surechigai sae Never Cry kitto uchiakete Ah kimi ga daita yume ya yomikake no honno tsuduki koko he kite kikasete Say mada shiranu otagai wo atsumeru tabi ni tsuyoku naru kizuna ga aru kara ima -Be As One- shinjite mitai zutto kienai ai ga aru koto nagareru jikan ni futari wo kizamiaou kuyamanai kono unmei wo teto teawase kanji au nukumori mitsume au tabi umareru yasuragi sore ga eien Only Shine kiduita kara haru to natsu to aki fuyu to ikutsu mo no egao wo chiribame sekai de hitotsu no monogatari katarou itsuka I Will -Be As One- kimi wo mamoritai Stay With Me AISHITERU… afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara Ah... Wow... ima -Be As One- shinjite mitai zutto kienai ai ga aru koto nagareru jikan ni futari wo kizamiaou kuyamanai kono unmei wo teto teawase kanji au nukumori mitsume au tabi umareru yasuragi sore ga eien Only Shine kiduita kara English I’m always thinking at any time, even on days when we can’t meet, Every time I Feel Ah my Heart And Soul wrapped in the warm palms of your hands Where are you when you haven’t left me? When I met you by chance and saw your casual kindness,I wanted to embrace you I Will –Be As One- I want to protect you Stay With Me I love you Yes You My beloved person I’ll tell you my overflowing thoughts without hiding them You’re a miracle I only met once Just like the stars which shine together and like the raindrops which eventually fall into the sea Let’s come together Love You are my everything Even for tiny instances when we cross paths without meeting Never Cry AH I’ll come here and listen to the dreams you hold and the continuation to the book you were reading SAY When we collect small things about each other we didn’t yet know about, the bonds we have between us will strengthen Now –Be As One- I want to try believing That there is such a thing as an everlasting love Let’s etch ourselves into each other In this destiny which we won’t regret Bring our hands together and feel each other’s warmth and feel the peacefulness born from each other’s gaze That is eternity Only Shine Because we realize Whether spring, summer, autumn and winter, I want to set your many smiling faces Into one of the world’s stories and tell it one day I Will-Be As One-I want to try to protect you Stay With Me I love you... I'll tell you my overflowing thoughts without hiding them Now –Be As One- I want to try believing That there is such a thing as an everlasting love Let’s etch ourselves into each other In this destiny which we won’t regret Bring our hands together and feel each other’s warmth and feel the peacefulness born from each other’s gaze That is eternity Only Shine Because we realize Navigation Category:Ending Theme